Through the Dark
by Typical.o.Weirdo
Summary: Bella is a homeless teenager who comes from a dark past and finds it hard to trust people. One day while walking Alice and Bella run into each other and from that moment on Alice is determined to help Bella overcome her fears. WARNING: This story will contain Abuse, Rape, & Possibly Self-Harm.
1. Chapter 1

**Through the Dark**

 **Chapter 1**

 **I would like to start off with saying I do not own any of these characters...(sadly). Also second, I will be updating this story every week. I have not decided on a set date, but it will be updated. Also I would really like some feedback because I could use some things to add to the story, plus I want to add things I know my reader wants to read. Thank you for reading, and I hope you like the story!**

The shade from the tree above her hid her from the sun. Bella noticed that the color of the leaves had begun to change. Beautiful red, yellow and orange leaves lay upon the ground. The laughter of children could be heard playing on the nearby playground. Shivering when a small burst of wind blew past her she tightened her sweater around herself even more. Sadness has taken over her mind and body; she doesn't find joy in anything anymore.

The sounds of people laughing became too much for her so she plugged in her headphones. The music blared in her ears and she leaned back sighing. This bench is the closest thing Bella has to a home now. She only has a few possessions, one being her IPod. It wasn't some extravagant expensive one, it was just a little plastic square with 4 buttons on it; rewind, pause **,** play, and fast forward. The clothes on her back were all she had and the small backpack she carried with just a few dollars and change. She never spent money unless she had no choice or for the occasional apple or banana from the supermarket.

She pulled herself off of the bench and put her hands out to steady herself. Turning and walking down the street she made her way to the little gas station on the corner. That was where she washed herself as much as she could in the little bathroom they had around back. Sometimes she locked herself in there, especially on really cold nights. It gave her some form of protection from the outside world, being only 17 she had to learn to fend for herself. After slowly creeping past the group of guys hanging out on the corner she ran around to the back of the gas station. Making her way inside she looked around, it was much cleaner than usual but it was still dirty. It was much better than sleeping out in the cold.

Looking at herself in the mirror she didn't recognize the girl staring back at her. She isn't the same girl she used to be. Her bones were almost visible through her pale skin; people said she looked sickly. Her eyes were sunken in and dull; she had seen so much that she wished she could un-see. She couldn't remember the last time she smiled, or even a moment when she was a little happy. Laying her backpack on the floor she double checked that the door was locked before pulling off her clothes. Bella peeled her clothes off and laid them in the sink. She dug her bottle of vanilla lavender soap that she bought from the discount store awhile back. Turning the warm water on she began to clean her clothes as best she could. She laid them under the dryer and turned it on before grabbing some paper towels to wash herself. After washing her body Bella leaned her head over the sink and washing her hair. The water turned a dark brown proving that she hadn't been able to clean-up in a long time.

Once she finished washing up she looked at herself in the mirror. She used to be a pretty girl; she still was, but now she looked ill and she wished she could change that. She pressed the button on the dryer again and allowed her clothes to finish drying completely. Sitting back she couldn't stop the flashback that came to her.

" _Bella come !" the small 6 year old ran to the kitchen and saw her father stumble into the counter. He looked furious and it terrified her not knowing what he was going to do._

" _Yes daddy?" Bella murmured, trying and succeeding at not stuttering._

" _What is this mess?" He screamed and threw his glass bottle towards her, barely missing as it hit the wall right above her head. She looked at what he was pointing to and saw that there was a candy wrapper lying on the floor. She didn't think it was a big deal because she could easily pick it up, but she was scared to since her father was standing so close to it._

" _I'm sorry daddy I must have dropped it on accident." Tears started rolling down her face and her heart was racing. He was going to hurt her again, she just knew it._

" _THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS AN ACCIDENT!" He screamed as he charged towards the little body leaning against the wall in fear. He was almost to her, but then he slipped on the beer that spilled from the bottle and fell back hitting his head hard on the marble counter. Bella could hear the crack as his head hit the ground and saw the blood pouring out around him. Backing away she ran upstairs to her room and hid in the closet._

Bella was pulled from her flashback when she noticed the dryer had cut off again. Feeling her clothes she noticed they were as dry as they were going to get considering she was using a hand dryer. She pulled on her clothes enjoying the warmth they gave her while it lasts. Pulling her bag towards herself she laid it down on the floor and pulled out her tattered blanket. It wasn't much but it kept her warm on cold nights. Laying down Bella rested her head on her bag and pulled the blanket over her body letting darkness take over and falling into a restless sleep.

Jerking up from her sleep Bella sighed as another nightmare had awoken her. She sat up realizing she wasn't going to get anymore sleep and started folding up her blanket. After she had all of her things back in her bag she poked her head out of the door and made sure there wasn't anyone around. Slipping out of the bathroom she tightened her hands around the straps of her backpack and started walking. Being homeless meant she got to see a lot, most bad but some things were good. She got to see the true beauty of the world that not many people see because they are so engrossed in their phones and electronics, but she also witness a lot of things people should never have to see.

As Bella was walking she became lost in her thoughts; she didn't realize it until she bumped into someone. Bella's body fell and she hit her back on the concrete hard. Her bag didn't give her much protection because it was practically empty. She looked up and realized she'd bumped into a woman, a very beautiful woman. Bella got to her feet as fast as she could manage and started apologizing.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you."

"It's okay sweetheart it was an accident." Bella's reply was automatic and she couldn't have stopped it even if she wanted to.

"There is no such thing as an accident." Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe she just said that. The woman cocked her head to the side just a bit while looking at Bella, eyes full of curiosity.

"Well of course there is. What's your name sweetheart and what are you doing out here so early?" Bella was confused, what's early? What does that mean?

"This is my home." Now the woman was confused. She was asking herself so many questions but one stood out the most.

"You live outside?" The woman asked realizing that Ella was easily confused. To that Bella simply nodded which made the woman frown a bit.

"What's your name?" Bella asked not even noticing that the other woman was slightly upset with the fact that such a young girl was living out here on her own.

"Alice." The woman simply answered.

"That's a very pretty name!" Bella giggled. She didn't get to speak to people much, well never really and this woman oddly made her feel this overwhelming feeling of happiness.

"Sweetheart it's cold out, would you like to come to my house." That was the first question Bella didn't answer instantly. So many questions were running through Bella's mind. What does she want from me? Is she going to hurt me? Bella's nervousness must have been evident because Alive started speaking again.

"Sweetie I promise I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanna make sure you're okay. It's really cold out and you can get sick." Bella realized if this woman did something it probably wouldn't be worse than what's already happened to her.

"Okay." Bella whispered feeling like a small child again. Alice place her hand on Ella's back and they both started making their way to Alice's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Through the Dark**

 **Chapter 2**

 **I want to apologize in advance and let everyone know I am a shitty writer, If anyone has any ideas please PM me or leave a review…. But seriously though; I apologize for my writing.**

Bella started to become nervous when she realized that they were driving in the woods. She kept thinking "She's going to kill me."After about 20 minutes, both women arrived at Alice's house. Bella was amazed; it was a massive white house with glass windows everywhere. When Alice opened the door and walked inside holding the door open for Bella she just stood there staring into the house. It looked homey and Alice looked like a good person, but sometimes the nicest people hurt you in the worst ways.

"Sweetheart I promise I won't hurt you." Alice said giving Bella a small smile.

After a few minutes of reassuring Bella that she wasn't going to hurt her Bella walked into the door way and stuck her head in peeking around the corner to make sure there wasn't anyone else there. With shaking hands and an overwhelming feeling of anxiety, Bella finally stepped into the house, but tensed as the door closed behind her.

"Would you like some tea?" Alice asked.

Bella cocked her head to the side a little and scrunched up her eyebrows. What is that? Alice noticed the confusion on her face.

"It's warm it'll help warm your hands." Alice stated.

Warm was the only thing Bella needed to hear to making her nod. Alice smiled and turned around walking into the kitchen and Bella was unsure of what to do so she followed.

Entering the kitchen the first thing Bella noticed was the Knife Block holding several knives. Alice noticed her eyes going back and forth between her and the knife set so she made a mental not to hide it away later. Grabbing a pot out of the cabinet Bella watched Alice place it on the stove and put a brown packet inside of it.

"So how old are you?" Alice Asked. Bella shrugged in response before saying "I think I'm 17."

"What do you mean you think you're 17?" She was confused. How could this young girl in front of her not know her own age?

Bella was relieved when the tea started to boil over the pot tearing Alice's attention away from her. Bella's eyes widened in horror when she saw Alice take out a plastic square filled with white stuff. Alice measured it out and dumped it in the tea. "Oh my god she's going to drug me. She's just like them." She thought.

Bella got to her feet ready to run before Alice turned to see her, but as she was about to exit the kitchen Alice turned around and noticed her.

"Bella, what's wrong?" She backed up until her back was up against the wall leaving her with nowhere to go. Not knowing what to do I point at the container. Alice was confused, but when she realized what was happening her eyes widened.

"No sweetheart! That's just sugar to make the tea taste good, look watch me."

Alice walked over to the container and picked it up putting some of the white stuff in her hand and putting it in her mouth. "She's crazy." Was the first thing that came to my mind.

"Look." Alice said as she made her way over to me holding the container. "See you can smell it. I promise it's just sugar." In a moment of weakness I stuck two of her fingers into the container and got a pinch of this mystery substance. After hesitating for a moment, I placed the sugar into her mouth.

Alice couldn't help the massive smile that came to her as she watched me reach my hand into the container twice more grabbing more sugar with the biggest smile and eyes full of curiosity.

 **(Alice's POV)**

I finished putting the sugar in the cup of tea when I heard Bella creeping out of the kitchen. A human probably wouldn't have noticed. I turned around and saw the panicked look on her face. She was looking back and forth between the sugar and me. I asked her what was wrong, but she didn't answer. She pointed at the sugar and it took me a second to realize what was going on. She thinks I'm going to drug her.

I explained to her that it was only sugar, but that didn't help at all. Reluctantly I reached my finger in the container and put some in my mouth nearly cringing at the taste. I gave her a reassuring smile when her eyes just widened. I brought the container up to where she could reach it and she grabbed a pinch and hesitantly placed it in her mouth. She smiled and glances up at me for a second to grab more of the sugar. After I let her grab a couple pinches of sugar I reluctantly pulled the container away knowing she was starving.

She frowned a bit before smiling at me. I could see the sadness in her eyes and I knew that it was a fake smile.

"Are you hungry sweetheart?" She stared at me like I was speaking another language.

"I can have food?" She questioned. When was the last time this girl ate? She was skin and bones, not a single trace of fat on her body.

"Of course you can, you can eat whenever you want here. Just let me know when you're hungry and I'll make you something, or you can make it yourself if you'd like." I knew that the chances of her actually telling me she was hungry or getting food on her own was slim.

"Is a sandwich okay for now? I we can go to the store and grab some food and clothes afterwards." She nodded and went back to staring at her tea. I'd have to buy her food anyway; we don't have much food in the house anyway, only enough to keep up appearances in case someone ever came over.

I finished making her sandwich when I realized I haven't told her about my family yet. They were out hunting and I decided to stay behind because I wanted to go shopping to change up my bedroom, plus I already went hunting earlier this week. I brought her the sandwich and set it in front of her while grabbing a chair to sit next to her.

"Thank you so much." She said quietly and gave me a small smile. She took small bites out of her sandwich clearly trying to savor it like she wasn't sure when she would be able to eat again. She hovered over it as well and continuously looked around watching as if she thought someone would take her food even though I'm the only one in the house.

"Bella, I'm the only one here it's okay, no one is going to take your food. If you want more I will gladly make you some."

"Really?"

"Of course I will." I said with a small smile.

"Thank you so much for this."

"You don't have to thank me, but you're welcome."

"Bella I need to talk to you about something." Once again she looked up at me with scared eyes and slowly sunk into the chair.

"It's okay, nothing bad. It's just that this isn't just my house; I live here with my foster parents Carlisle and Esme. As well as three of my brothers and one sister, but we're all adopted. Rosalie and Emmet are together, Edward is dating some girl whose name I can't remember, which leaves jasper and I the only single people in the family."

We sat in silence as she processed the information.

"Boys?" She whispered. "I don't like boys." I frowned imagining what someone had done to her to make her hate men.

"I promise you my brothers will not touch you or hurt you in any way. Neither will Carlisle, he's a doctor. Plus Rosalie, Esme, and I will make sure you are never alone with them until you are comfortable." I kept reassuring her hoping that she wouldn't change her mind and go back to sleeping on the streets. It's Fall now and it's going to start getting much colder.

"You promise?"

"I promise." I stated, determined to not break that promise in anyway.

"Okay, I'll stay."A massive smile appeared on my face and I had an overwhelming feeling of happiness. I noticed her smile as well, which made me even happier.

"So how about that shopping trip?"

November 20, 2015


End file.
